Snowpoint, Christmas, and Love
by sheltie
Summary: Ash and friends are spending their Christmas in Snowpoint with a special guest coming to visit. Reposted.


**Snowpoint, Christmas, and Love**

**By Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Pokémon_

* * *

**A/N: My Christmas though it is late for it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N 2: I've reposted this with a few minor changes, Hope you like.**

* * *

May smiled as she waited for her ferry to arrive to Snowpoint harbor. She was planning on surprising Ash and friends. Thanks to her brother Max, who kept in contact with Ash, she knew that the young trainer would be in Snowpoint. She also knew that Christmas was closing in and that was another reason she was seeing her friends as she missed them and wanted to spent Christmas with them.

"_Attention passengers, we'll be arriving in Snowpoint Harbor in five minutes._"

May got up and started to put on her winter jacket and gloves.

Five minutes later May stepped off the ferry onto the freshly fallen snow. She smiled as she remembered past Christmases at home and how she played in the snow. She decided it was time to stop reminiscing and head into her future that had a certain black-haired Pokémon trainer. As she headed to the Pokémon Center she could hear the crunching snow under her feet and smell the cool winter air that just made you feel refreshed.

/Scene Break/

Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum was laying on one of the many couches in front of the fireplace at the Pokémon Center wondering when he could leave. Brock was out getting supplies and Dawn was fussing about staying in Snowpoint for Christmas because she said they were in the right place for the perfect Christmas, whatever that meant. This didn't matter to Ash as he hasn't really celebrated Christmas since he started his journey for the lack of a good calendar. That's when he heard a familiar voice, which broke through his dull thoughts.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Ash Ketchum?"

Ash sat up and saw someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"May?"

The girl turned around and smiled.

"Ash! It's been so long" May squealed and leapt at the Pokémon trainer.

Ash, totally surprised by his best friend's actions that he fell over on the couch with May atop of him, which made him blush.

May, however was quite comfy with the position they were in as she longed to be in this position with Ash, but all good things must come to an end.

"Uh, May, could you get off of me?" Ash asked nervously.

"Oh, sorry Ash" May giggled.

When the two were up and adjusted Ash smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my best friend this Christmas" May replied.

"Sounds great since we are spending it here" Ash said.

"You mean you weren't before?" May asked.

Ash shook his head, "not before, but Dawn wanted to and she can be very stubborn."

May smiled, "well I'm glad since if you didn't I wouldn't be here."

Ash smiled and hugged the coordinator, "and I'm glad since I've missed you."

May blushed and smiled as she hugged her favorite trainer back.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

"Say Brock, who's that girl Ash is hugging?" Dawn asked.

"That's May she used to travel with us with her little brother" Brock said.

"Oh, she's the coordinator" Dawn said with realization.

Brock nodded.

"Brock! It's so great to see you" May said after she broke her hug with Ash.

"Hello May, it's nice to see you also" Brock said.

May hugged the Pokémon breeder.

"You must be Dawn, it's great to meet you" May said.

"It's so great to meet you also, I've heard a lot about you" Dawn said.

"You have? What has Ash told you about me?" May asked curiously.

"Oh that you're the best coordinator he's ever seen" Dawn said smiling.

May blushed, "Ash said that about me?"

Dawn nodded.

May looked at Brock for further confirmation, which she got with a nod from the breeder. Ash however didn't hear this as he was quickly making up a Christmas list.

_Oh man, what I going to do? I've never shopped before_ Ash thought.

/Scene Break/

The group enjoy one another's company as the told travel stories, but Ash was deep in thought and wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He was still making a Christmas list.

_This is harder than I thought it would be_ Ash thought, _I know, I'll just go out and see what I can find._

Ash stood and grabbed his coat.

"Ash, where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Christmas shopping" Ash responded as he left the center.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Ash willingly went shopping" Dawn said in amazement.

"I guess he wants to get a certain someone something special" Brock said slyly.

May looked at Brock with a look of confusion because she could've sworn that was meant for her to hear.

/Scene Break/

Ash made his way to the shopping mall in Snowpoint with a sigh. Why did he have a sudden urge to get something for May. Yes, she was one of his best friends, but it still didn't make any sense. He shook his head and entered the mall door to a world full of possibilities, but no clue on what to get the brunette coordinator. He knew what to get Brock and what to get Dawn, but May was looking to be a tough task.

"Well, I might as well get started" Ash muttered as he head into the nearest store.

He entered what appeared to be a clothing store. This made Ash freeze on the spot as there was no way he could get May something here as he didn't know her size and didn't want to upset her for getting her something that she'd hate. So he backed out as fast as he could and started to search with earnest. He found a store that looked promising. He looked around at what the store had to offer, but couldn't find anything for May. But he did find things that his other friends might like. So he bought them and continued his search for the perfect present for May.

An hour an a half later Ash was tired, he was shopping for a present for May and he still hadn't found anything yet. It was frustrating him that he couldn't find something for May like could find something for his other friends. He got Brock a cooking ware because he knew the pokémon breeder's cooking ware he used was close to falling apart. For Dawn he got a sewing kit and fabrics so she could make outfits for her Pokémon. Now all that was left was May and he was completely stumped on what to get her. He passed by store after store shaking his head that's when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Ash explained as he helped the person up.

"That's alright I wasn't really looking either Ash" the person said.

"Huh, how do you know my name?" Ash asked.

"I know it has been a while since we saw each other Ash, but I didn't think you'd be one to forget friends" the person said with a smile.

"Anabel?"

"That's right Ash, how've you been?" Anabel asked.

"Fine, but what are you doing here? I thought you had you'd be busy with Frontier things" Ash said.

"I took a little break, Scott was nice enough to let me have a vacation" Anabel said.

"That's great, but why did you choose Snowpoint?" Ash asked.

"I like the snow" Anabel answered.

"Alright, well it was nice to see you Anabel, but I got to finish my shopping" Ash said.

Anabel laughed, "I never pegged you as a shopper Ash."

Ash laughed also, "yeah, me too, but May came to visit and I had a sudden urge to get her something special for Christmas."

Anabel looked at Ash oddly and that made Ash explain what has happened since they last saw one another.

"So you're collecting badges from gyms in Sinnoh to compete in the Sinnoh League" Anabel said.

"Yup and I already have seven badges and I just have one more to go" Ash said smiling.

"I proud of you Ash and I know you'll get your last badge, you're a great trainer" Anabel said shyly.

Sadly Ash didn't notice this as he was stuck on what to get May when he realized he had the perfect help.

"Anabel, are you doing anything right now?" Ash asked.

Anabel looked at Ash with a shocked expression.

"No I'm not right now" Anabel said.

"Good, do you think you could help me find a present for May?" Ash asked.

Anabel's head dropped some, but nodded.

"Of course I'll help you Ash."

Ash smiled and took the Frontier brain's arm and led her through the mall. It was a half hour later when Ash was once again frustrated.

"It can't be that difficult to find a gift for her" Ash groaned.

Anabel had a sympathetic smile on her face and rubbed the trainer's back comfortingly.

"Just relax Ash, you're getting too worked up on this. You need to relax and that'll help you think better" Anabel said.

Ash took a deep breath and let it out as he closed his eyes and let his body go somewhat limp and his mind numb.

As the young trainer relaxed Anabel wondered if it would be a crime to steal a kiss.

"I know what to get May" Ash said as he jumped up scaring Anabel in the process.

"Sorry Anabel, but come on I know exactly what to get May now" Ash said taking the Frontier brain's hand.

/Scene Break/

Ash arrived back at the pokémon center with wrapped packages and a grin on his face.

"Ash, where have you been?" Dawn asked as soon as she spotted the grinning trainer.

"Out Christmas shopping Dawn" Ash answered.

Dawn blinked.

"Right, I just forgot" Dawn said then she eyed the packages.

"These are for Christmas Dawn, not now" Ash said.

Dawn pouted.

"How about just a peek?" Dawn suggested.

"No."

"A hint then?"

"No."

Dawn pouted even more.

"Come on Ash, just give me something" Dawn whined.

Ash grinned, "okay here, close you eyes and open you mouth."

Dawn looked at Ash with suspicion, but what was she was told that's when she felt something in her moth and when she opened her eyes she saw it was a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas Dawn" Ash said as he walked away.

Ash got to his room and put the packages carefully in his bag and stowed his bag under his bed then went back to the common area of the Center.

"Hey May" Ash greeted.

May looked up and smiled.

"How was shopping?" May asked.

"Exhausting. I never shopping would be so time consuming and energy draining" Ash said slumping into one of the chairs near the brunette coordinator.

May giggled.

"It isn't funny, I can't even remember how many stores I went to just to find your present" Ash moaned.

"You got me a present?" May asked perking up.

"Of course I did May, you're my best friend" Ash said.

May smiled.

"Hey guys" Brock said.

"Hey Brock" the two teens said.

"I talked to Nurse Joy and got use of the kitchen so I'm going to make a nice Christmas meal for us" Brock said.

May jumped up and hugged Brock.

"You're the best Brock" May said.

"Thanks May" Brock said returning the hug.

/Scene Break/

The remainder few days before Christmas was full of fun as the four friends played in the snow making snow-pokémon and throwing snowball at one another during the day and then at night relaxed in front of the fireplace at the Pokémon Center.

"This is the best time I've ever had" May said one night.

"I have to agree with you on that May, I don't think I've ever had so much fun before" Dawn said.

Ash just smiled.

"You know guys it is only a day left before Christmas" Brock said.

"He's right, one more day then I'll finally find out what you got me Ketchum" Dawn said standing up.

"Uh Dawn, I think you should lay off the sugar" Ash said.

Dawn blushed slightly and sat down again.

"Don't mind her Ash, she's just excite. I am also since you've kept a pretty tight lipped on what you got us" May said.

"I want it to be a surprise and to make sure they were I had to give them to Nurse Joy just so no one would get a peek" Ash said as he shot a glance at Dawn.

Dawn blushed and shied away from Ash's stare.

"Oh Ash, she wasn't the only trying to sneak a peek" Brock said with a smirk.

Ash turned to look at May who had a guilty look on her face.

"May."

"What, I wanted to know what you got me" May said.

Ash sighed.

"You'll find out in a day" Ash said.

May and Dawn both pouted.

/Scene Break/

Christmas Day came on a beautiful sunny morning.

"Get up everyone, it's Christmas" Dawn said as loud as she could.

This got everyone out of bed thought they fell out of bed would be more accurate.

"Dawn, it is seven in the morning" Ash moaned.

"It's not just seven in the morning Ash, it's seven in the morning on Christmas Day" Dawn said.

Ash just groaned.

It took a few minutes to get everyone wake and set, bit because Dawns pushy attitude at the moment made them go fast in their usual routines.

"Alright, we're here can please stop pushing" Ash grumbled.

"Fine, let's get to opening presents" Dawn said excitedly.

The opening of presents was a blur of colorful wrapping paper.

Ash got a set of Apricorn pokéballs from Brock, a scarf that Dawn made, and May got him a photo album full of pictures of them during their travels together. Dawn got fabric and a sewing kit from Ash, couple of new outfits for her contests from May, and Brock got her. Brock got a recipe book from Dawn, new cook ware from Ash, and May got him a book on the dos and don'ts rules of flirting. May got some special made pokémon food from Brock and a make-up from Dawn.

"Ash, where is my present?" May asked as she looked around the tree.

"I have it" Ash said holding something behind his back.

"Well let me have it" May whined a bit.

"Okay, but close your eyes" Ash ordered.

May pouted, but did what she was told. Ash got up and made a sign for Brock and Dawn to be quiet as he got up and went behind May. He took his hand from behind his back and he revealed that it was a necklace. He gently put the necklace around May's neck.

"Okay open them" Ash said.

May opened her eyes then looked down and saw her present. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a medium pokéball with a pearl top and a diamond bottom with the line in the middle as well the button made of platinum.

"Ash? This must've cost a fortune" May said in awe as she admired the gift.

Ash just shrugged.

"I thought it would look great on you" Ash said.

May looked up at Ash with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry May, I didn't mean to make you cry" Ash said.

May shook her head, "these aren't sad tears Ash, these are happy tears."

Ash looked at her with a weird look.

_Happy tears? What the heck is happy tears?_ Ash thought.

May smiled.

"Clueless Ash" May whispered softly as she scooted over to sit next to Ash.

"Hey guy, you better look up and see what you're under?" Dawn said trying to suppress some giggles.

Both Ash and May looked up and blushed as they saw that they were under the mistletoe.

"You've guys gotta kiss, it's tradition" Dawn said now fully giggling.

"S-she's right, you know, it's tradition" May stuttered out.

Ash just took a deep breath and lean in without giving May any warning and kissed the brunette with al he had. May was shocked at first, since she had dream of this happening. Ash kissing her, but never she had thought they'd come true so it took a few seconds to reciprocate the action. When they pulled away from one another May was slightly dazed while Ash was smiling.

"Merry Christmas May."

"Merry Christmas Ash."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: And that's my Advanceshipping holiday story. Please let me know what you think by pressing that review button and thanks for reading.**


End file.
